Nanao's Love Story
by manga fan 1101
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Nanao and Shunsui met? Well, they actually met at Renji's and Rukia's engagement masquerade party. I don't own the characters, they belong to Tite Kubo.


Kisara: I don't own Bleach, although I do love it so much. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I thought of this after hearing it from someone and listening to **Love Story by Taylor Swift. **

Rangiku: Hey, what are you doing?

Kisara: Nothing out of sorts.

Nanao: You both need to get out and off that computer. *reads what is being typed and published* What in the world? You better not be typing what I think you're typing.

Kisara: Please, let me tell the story of you and how you fell in love.

Nanao: Why?

Rukia: Hey, let them read already.

Kisara: Cause I want to.

Nanao: No.

Kisara: Please? (gives Nanao a puppy eyes.)

Nanao: Fine, but you Kisara need to write me twenty pages of a script for the play.

Kisara: Deal. Enjoy the story, everyone!

**Masquerade Ball **

It's been five months, since I met him. That was at the Masquerade Ball. I thanked the family who hosted it many times, otherwise I would still not believe in love. The Masquerade Ball was a party for some very important family members. Of course, I never imagined it would be a perverted, drunken man, that I'd fall in love with.

(_Flashback! _^_^)

I was figuring out what to wear, for the party tomorrow. Rangiku had to come along, because she wanted to make sure I'll be 'suited' the correct way. Today was Thursday, and like all other Thursdays I go out to drink coffee, and go to work. Afterwards, I usually go straight home, to relax after a long day at work. But today was also different. When Rangiku and Kiyone found out I was actually invited to a masquerade ball. They immediately attacked me in the hall and now we are shopping for a dress. I was already going to go with Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Unohana-taicho, Isane, Soi Fon-taicho, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Hinamori Momo. So its all of us shopping for dresses. We went to the malls, stores, and anywhere they would sell ball gowns. Nemu and I found our dresses really quickly. Everyone else was just a little too picky at their dresses. When we were finally done with the dress shopping, we stopped by at a small café. It was a quiet place and I often come here for my coffee in the mornings. We got something to quickly munch on and something to drink.

"Seriously, did you hear Hitsugaya yelling at all?" Matsumoto asks surprised no one heard him screaming. They have gotten used to all of his yelling because Matsumoto gets on his bad side a lot, by either not following orders or hiding sake. Today's yelling must have gotten to her, this is her eighth bottle of sake, and she is still drinking more.

"Um…. Matsumoto-san, you're going to get drunk if you keep drinking sake. Was his yelling worse today, than those other days he yelled at you?" Inoue asks. "It shouldn't have hurt you that much today. I'm pretty sure he was already having a bad day. You not listening to him might have made him explode, you know?" she continues, that's when I looked at my watch and realized it was very late. I looked at everyone, and they must've noticed to cause we all got up and helped Matsumoto back to her home. Once we got her safely at home, we each went our separate ways. I went home with my dress in my left hand all in a plastic covering, and is in a paper bag. I got to my apartment door and unlocked it with my free hand. I walked in and went to put my dress in my room, hanging neatly.

It was a very beautiful dress. It was a dark midnight blue, with a short-sleeved mini jacket on top. On the mini jacket, there was many black beads decorating it. Its very flowy but not to much to make it look like a puffy dress. It wasn't showing too much skin, as Matsumoto's dress. The mask I have bought already was going to match my dress wonderfully. The mask was a midnight blue color, with very few different colors to make designs on the mask.

I looked at the time again. It said it was 9:30pm. I don't have to go to work tomorrow so I can sleep in. I'm not even tired, so I read one of my favorite stories. Its called Midnight For Charlie by Emily Nimmo. (A/N: If you haven't read it I really do suggest that you read it.) I have read the book seven times and it never does get old. I get so absorbed in the book, that I don't realize I'm falling asleep. The next thing I realize, is that I'm waking up on the couch. I looked at the time and realize its 10:30 in the morning. I go to my kitchen and make myself some breakfast. I didn't know what to do, so I just read the same book. I was close to the end, so soon I was going to start reading the second book, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. (A/N: Another really good book, that I'd suggest.) The party doesn't start until 6:30pm. I ate lunch in between reading. The second time I was reading, I stopped at around 4:30pm. I went to my room and got my dress on. I looked for the mask, but found it in the living room. I got the mask and looked at the time. It was only 5:45pm. I still had fifteen minutes to spare. I sat down and started to read again. It would only take 20 minutes to get there. So I'd leave at six. I read more of the story. At five past six, I got up, grabbed the mask and left.

*At the Masquerade Ball*

I put the mask on before I walked into the mansion. I looked around and found the girls at the buffet table. I walked over to them and started yapping away with them. Then ten minutes after talking to them, I saw him. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a bloody red tie. His mask is the one that intrigued me. He was talking to Juushiro Ukitake. I couldn't look away.

"Nanao, are you okay?" I hear Kiyone ask. I was finally able to look away, but unfortunately it was too late. Matsumoto caught me looking at him.

"Who are you looking at?" Matsumoto asks me. The girls heard this and started listening in. I felt my face heating up.

"No one in particular." I replied hoping they would drop it. I looked at him again, and looked away quickly. I just continued to look for the 'new' people. Matsumoto looked at me and realized I was starring at the man talking to Ukitake-taicho. Matsumoto got up and walked towards me. I looked at her a little confused by her actions, until she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the others.

"Are you looking at the man that's talking with Ukitake-taicho?" she asks me after stepping a couple of feet away from the other girls. I looked at her bewildered. I thought no one was watching my every movement.

"N-no. Why would you think that?" I lied to her.

"I saw you starring at him. His name is Shunsui Kyoraku. You should talk to him." Matsumoto says after starring at me with squinted eyes. After a couple of seconds, I looked at him and turned to look back at Matsumoto. I knew she was right but I'm just to shy. I shook my head no.

"He looks like he's busy right now." I replied after getting tired of the silence. She turned to go back to the table we walked away from. I followed her back to the table. A couple of hours later, Rukia and Renji came over and started talking to us. It was only 10:30pm, when the music told everyone to go to the floor and do a slow dance. That was when Shunsui walked over and asked if I wanted to dance with him. I was so stunned that I just shook my head yes, and he led me to the floor. We both danced gracefully and a really long time. To tell you the truth, I didn't want it to end. When the song finally ended, I felt light headed and walked to the table with the drinks. I could feel his spiritual power following me. When I got my drink I went to a table, and saw him sitting next to me.

"You're a wonderful and beautiful dancer. What's your name?" Shunsui asks me. I just wondered if he noticed that everything is becoming blurry. I looked at him.

"My name is Nanao Ise. What's yours?" I asked even though I already knew his name. I looked back at the dance floor and saw my friends having fun. He looked to the direction I was looking, then looked back at me.

"My name is Shunsui Kyoraku." he replied and we kept talking for a little bit. When it was 11:45pm I told him I had to go. He asked me if he could walk me home. I was surprised at that, but I reluctantly said yes. I went to Renji and Rukia and congratulated them on their engagement. They thanked me and I left. I saw Shunsui standing by the door and I grabbed my coat and left with him following. Once we got to my door, he gave me a hug and said good night. I walked in and went to bed. That was the best party I ever went to, I thought before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up feeling refreshed, I'm glad I don't have to go to work today. I got up, grabbed my bathrobe and took a shower. After my shower I made my breakfast. When I was eating, my phone rang. I stopped eating and answered.

"Hello, this is Nanao speaking. Who may I ask is calling?" I say over the phone. I hear five voices on the other end.

"Nanao, how was your night?" I hear Matsumoto and Isane asking at the same time.

"Okay. What about you guys?" I say casually.

"We had a blast, though we want to know what you did to Shunsui last night. We need to talk about it in person. Meet us at the Sogyoku hill at 2:15pm." I hear Matsumoto say in a very hurried and kind of urgent voice. I looked at the time. Its only a quarter until 11am.

"Fine. I'll see you then. Bye." I replied with a defeated sigh. I hung up on them before they could say another word. I sat back down and finished my breakfast. I did my chores and sat down to relax. I continued reading Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. At noon I got up and made lunch. When I finished it, I went to my room to get ready to leave. I wanted to take my time getting there. So I left when I was ready to go. It was a very sunny and beautiful day. I just enjoy walking slowly at times, usually at work I would always hurry and never have a chance to look at my surroundings. When I got there it was only 2:10pm. I had five minutes to spare. I just looked out on to the Seireitei and the Rukongai District. Everyone got there with just thirty seconds to spare.

"What happened while you were both dancing?" Kiyone asks.

"What did you and Shunsui talk about?" Isane asks.

"Where did you and Shunsui go after you left the party?" Matsumoto asks a little impatiently.

"Start telling us what happened, when he asked you to dance with him." Rukia stated and demanded.

"We want to know exactly every little detail, if we are able to know." Nemu says calmly and more patiently than the others. I looked at all of them and wonder what they are all thinking about.

"Nothing much happened. All we did was dance, talk to each other and he wanted to walk me home. Why?" I asked after seeing them all with hopeful eyes for some gossip.

"That's a total boredom! The reason why we're asking what you did to him is because he has been daydreaming more often than before. He's acting like an idiot that's in love. Its like you put a spell on him. Exactly what did you tell him?" Matsumoto complains and says it bluntly. That's when Ukitake and Sentaro walked up to us.

"What's going on over here?" Sentaro asks in his usual raspy sounding voice. We all look at him, I could tell he just got drunk and showed up to work.

"Ukitake-taicho, we were just looking and talking about girl stuff. Sentaro you should know it's a disgrace to show up to work drunk. If Lieutenant Shiba was here, he would've scolded you. You know that." Kiyone quirks up before anyone else could say a word. I looked at her and saw a pained look in her eyes as she mentioned the latest lieutenant of squad 13. Before I could end up suffocating on the depressed silence, I walked up to Kiyone and asked if we should shop to lift the depressing atmosphere. She shook her head no, and I said that I needed to go home and do a couple of things. That's when Shunsui Kyoraku showed up. I stopped walking and just starred at him as he stares back at me. After a while, I started walking back home. Matsumoto and Kiyone must have noticed something, cause I can hear them giggling behind me. I just ignored them and kept walking. I had paperwork to organize and file. Ukitake and Kyoraku must have noticed what I was actually trying to do. They followed me until I got tired of it and asked them about it.

"What do you guys want?" I asked them. I stopped dead in my tracks, I turned around to face them.

"We knew you were trying to get away from the other girls. Please tell us what is going on?" Ukitake asks with his usual kind and gentle voice. I looked at him with confusion plastered on my face. When he saw it he looked even more confused. But then I knew from then, I wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret from them much longer. So I told them that I'd tell them later. They still followed me home, though. I don't know why but they did.

When I got home, I offered them some tea. When everyone was settled I started to explain myself.

"Well, they were teasing me about last night. They saw me dance with Kyoraku. They all decided to get nosy and ask personal questions." I explained with as few words as I could. I looked at both of them and noticed that they were trying to comprehend it so that they can figure out the rest of the 'mystery'. After a while I went to my room and left them in the living room. I could barely hear them talking to each other when I was in my room. I got my laundry that needed to be done and went to my washer and dryer. When I started washing the clothes, I walked back to my kitchen. I started to make myself lunch, when Ukitake and Kyoraku stopped me. They snuck up behind me and pulled me out of the kitchen. They pulled me out of the house, and locked my door. They took me to a restaurant and decided to ask me more about what the girls have been talking to me about. After that they finally let me go home.

Later on that Night

I heard a knock on my door and saw that it was Kyoraku. I opened the door and asked him why he is here. Instead of answering my question he asked me a completely, unrelated question.

"Are you doing anything, tonight?" he asked me. I was completely caught off guard. I was speechless and my mind wasn't working well, until he called me, Nanao-chan. That was the very first time that he called me that, more specifically anyone had called me that. I automatically said no that I didn't have anything planned. So he asked if we could hang out, later on that night. I was still speechless because my voice couldn't be trusted anymore for the night. So I nodded my head yes.

"I'll be back to get you at around 7:30pm tonight," he says as he smiles and leaves. I just stood there, and didn't do anything. I don't even remember if I was actually breathing. After, at least, two minutes, I realized I was getting colder and that I needed to get a sweater. Then I finally realized what had just happened. I closed the door and looked at the clock on the wall of the living room. It said 5:13pm. I had two hours and seventeen minutes to get ready. I used an hour and seventeen minutes of finishing the paperwork, that I got stuck with. Then used the last hour to take a shower and get ready to go out. At exactly 7:29:59 I heard a knock on my door. I used that last second to get to the door and answered it. I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks me as soon as we finished looking at each other. I nodded my head yes and I walked out and locked the door. We headed to a small fancy restaurant. After that we walked through the park, with the moon shining down on us. When we were done walking around, it was getting late. I had to go home soon. I looked at him, he must've known what I was thinking because he nodded like he read my mind. We started to head back, I felt bad for thinking it, but I had to go to work tomorrow.

When we got to my front door, I unlocked the door. Before I had a chance to say good night, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. Soon after he kissed me. It wasn't any old kiss, it was a beautiful chaste kiss. I didn't want to go inside, but I was getting cold. I finally was able to say good-night to him. I walked inside and closed the door and watched him leave. I sighed and dropped to my knees. I can't believe that I'm falling in love with a man that I had just met.

The next couple of months we had started dating, we tried to keep it a secret, but Matsumoto was nosy and started to following me and noticed my usual schedule has changed. She started to poke her nose into my business, I got tired of her interrogating me and said it flat out. She was surprised that I literally said it flat out, usually I would just deny it all the time. I told Shunsui that we shouldn't keep it a secret anymore. We both decided to start with our friends, and they started telling everyone else. The next thing I knew we were the talk of the Seireitei. After a couple of weeks, everyone was done talking to us about it, well… except for Matsumoto who had more questions than everyone else as usual.

(_End of Flashback ^_^_)

That's how it all started. So now whenever I close my eyes and remember how we first met, I start to smile. I love him more than anyone else can ever tell.

Kisara: Well, there's the story of how Nanao and Shunsui met and fell in love. Oh, did I mention they got married afterwards, and are now working with each other? Well, now that I told you, you obviously know.

Shunsui: What in the world are you doing?

Kisara: Telling a love story.

Ukitake: About whom? (Hugs her from behind.)

Kisara: No one in particular….

Shunsui: It better not be about my Nanao.

Kisara:...… Everyone please review. ^_^


End file.
